Worst Fears
by 0Glambert
Summary: Ever wounder what would happen to Tommy, if Adam started touring with Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Harsh Reality. (Tommy's POV)

His voice is beautiful. Singing those seven inspirational words. "We'll keep on fighting till the end." On stage with his childhood idols. I'm happy for him. He looks at me every now and again, just to make sure I was still there. Even though it's just a rehearsal, he looks just as sexy as he does during the show. Spiked up hair, eye liner, his favorite gloves. Yep.

A smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. He looks so happy, so complete on that stage. It's like he's...one of them. A sigh escapes past my lips. I just feel like he doesn't need his own band anymore. He doesn't need Isaac, Ashley, Camilla, or me any more.

The music stops and I look at my baby boy. He puts the mic down and walks backstage. Another sigh passes my lips. I just...don't like this whole thing. Yeah, I'm happy for him. He's touring with his idols, still seeing his loving fans, and has fun doing it. Living the dream he's had in his head since he was a kid. But, at the same time, it's changing him.

I don't even remember the last time we saw each other at the condo. Adam's almost never home anymore. I don't get to see him unless I fly out to wherever they are. He doesn't even look at me the same way. His looks are more seductive than loving. It just, isn't like it used to be. I can't live like this. I'm in love with Adam Lambert. The season 8 runner-up of American Idol, gay, sexual, dark, glitterfied, original, singer/songwriter, inspirational, leader, who used to preform with his own band, and kiss me on stage. That Adam Lambert. Not this...this jerk, who just threw his own band aside; this dick who can barely tell his own boyfriend, of almost two years, that he really loves him and doesn't just want to fuck him! He only uses me for sex...all I am to him is a sex kitten. A toy. Adam even... he even tried to raped me the other night, because I didn't want to...you know.

What's happened to best-friend? What's happened to me? Look at me. I don't even think Adam notices how much skinner I am. He doesn't think twice about the way I've been carrying myself around him. I keep my head low, try to avoid eye contact when he's anywhere else but on stage. I can't even look him in the eye when we... I bite my bottom lip, trying to suppress the tears, threatening to come out. What's happening to him? What has happened to my baby? I think my worst fears are coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: That One Call

It all started about three, four months ago. Adam, Isaac, Ashley, and I were all hanging out at the condo on a normal Saturday in February. Everything was perfect. The album was a hit, and the glamberts loved the new look. Sitting around the bar in the kitchen we were just laughing and having a good time. We had preformed a show the night before and we were sharing stories of some fan encounters.

"This one time," I started, "Adam, Sauli, and I were just walking around a club. It was during the glam nation tour, before we officially got together." I looked towards Adam and smiled. "So here we are, at a club in the middle of the night, and out of nowhere, this guy just bumps Sauli out of the way and stars dancing with Adam."

"Wasn't that the night I told y'all that I had plans?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Adam responded. "You went out with that girl you met in the U.K."

"Yeah, that was a good night..." Isaac said, smirking, proud of himself.

"Anyway," I continued, "As I was saying. This guy just came out of nowhere and just pushed Sauli out of the way. Sauli falls into me, who is dancing near them with the hot chick." As soon as I had said that I felt Adam's stink eye on me. But, I continued anyway. "She was grinding on me and stuff, then Sauli bumps into us. I look over at Adam and see that guy just dancing with him, trying to get up on him. His arms were around Adam's neck and they were face to face, and-"

"I don't remember that." Adam said defensively.

"Doesn't surprise me." Ashley smirks. "You know your a bad drunk."

Adam sat there speechless next to me. Yeah, he knew he was a bad drunk. "Just, shut-up." He snapped back.

I remember putting my hand on his knee, and meeting his eyes. Looking back at our friends I continued. "They were face to face and Sauli looked really pissed, as was that girl, who just walked away. I look over, see this crap and looked back at Sauli. Now, I should remind you, him and I weren't really good friends when they first started dating. Sauli just stood there, so I walked up to Adam and this random dude and said, 'hay, what do you think you're doing?' the guy just looks at me and smiles. 'I'm dancing.' with this really feminine stereotypical gay voice. I got closer to them and spoke up again. 'Let me rephrase that. What are you doing with my boyfriend.' it was the funniest thing ever." I started cracking up remembering that night. "Then the guy, like looked me up and down. Kinda like a chick who thinks they're better then you would do. Adam's just going along with it, looking a little uncomfortable. 'what makes you think that you're good enough for him?' this guy was going off on me like two fat black women who were about to take off their rings and go at each other over who got the last piece of chocolate pie. I kinda giggled and glanced at Sauli who was standing behind me looking pissed. 'honey,' I started. If he was gonna act like a fat black women I was going to treat him like one. 'do you even know who I am?' I asked him. He gave me a disgusted face and snarled. 'I don't need to know who you are to know that you ain't good enough for him.' I could see the look on Adam's face...he was so confused." I laughed.

But, before I could finish, Adam's phone started going off. So, he answered it. "Hello," he answered. "Speaking...yes...yeah...at home bu-...yeah..I know...are you serious?...Of course, one second." Adam brought the phone down to the counter, and pressed the speaker button. "Guy's Queen's manager is on the phone.. okay you're on speaker."

"Thanks man," the manager said. "As I was saying, I wanted to offer you a chance of a lifetime. Do you, Adam Lambert, want to tour with the legendary Queen on their up coming tour?" all of our jaws dropped. Adam looked speechless and so did I. Adam had preformed with Queen several times before, but I could never of seen that coming. I always thought that Adam was just a way for Queen to get more fans. A nice gesture for the rising star to preform with his idols, as a surprise for the fans once or twice. But, that one call changed everything.

The room was dead silent for few moments, until Isaac spoke up. "What are you waiting for, man. Answer him."

Adam took in a deep breath. "Yea-yeah. That would be awesome." As soon as those words left his mouth I got a bad feeling. I didn't know why, but, it just hit me.

So, I stood up and said. "I-I have to go the bathroom. BRB." That line will get you out of almost any awkward moment. Not that, that was awkward, or anything. I started walking down the hall way and when I got to the white bathroom door, I stepped inside and locked it. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I could see I was slightly paler than normal. My heart started to race as I started telling my self nothing was wrong. Nothing was going to change. But, obviously, my instincts were right.

Walking out of the bathroom, I tried to act normal. I tried to act like I was happy for him. Well, I was happy for him, he's getting a chance to tour with his idols. But... just because I was happy for him, doesn't mean that I thought it was a good idea. Walking back into the living room, I see the three were still talking to the manager. Making jokes and being friendly like we usually do.

"Well," the manager said, as I walked back to the stool I was sitting on. "I want to tell you something Adam."

"What's that?" Adam's voice cracked.

"You do realize that you are going on a world tour, right?"

"Yeah," Adam responded with a little giggle. "I'm ready for this."

"Good. I'll talk to you later about everything. Have a nice Saturday."

The call ended as I made my way back to my seat beside Adam, I saw the excitement on his face. This was a dream come true. For him, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Very Beginning.

I'm going to skip ahead a week or two, to the meeting with Queens manager. Since that call, Adam has done nothing but strive for perfection. He has been singing Queen songs non-stop, trying to add his own touch to them, and he's also bought a new wardrobe, like he needed more clothes. But, the meeting with the manager is when something went off in his head. Something got a hold of my baby boy, changed him.

The ride to the restaurant was fine. Him and I made small talk over the music. The manager had called and told us to meet him for lunch at _The Place _on Wednesday, to talk about details, and time frames, stuff like that. Pulling up to the restaurant, we could barley find a place to park, but, it didn't bug us very much. Adam is one of those celebrities that don't like the public knowing about everything, especially this. He hadn't made the announcement yet, and wanted to keep it on the down low. You know how glamberts are. Anyway, before we go inside, we both slip on some sunglasses and Adam puts on a fedora. You know, normal 'famous' people stuff.

Walking inside, we were greeted my Queens manager, who introduced himself as Gregory. We shake hands, and make small talk until we were seated. Adam and I sat on one side and Gregory was on the other.

"So," Greg said, leaning across the table. "I'm going to ask again. Are you sure you want to go touring with Queen?"

Adam raised an eye brow and I sat there quietly. "Is there something I should know about?" Adam asked.

"Well," Greg moved back to a normal sitting position, then continued. "It's a world tour, you're going to be traveling a lot, and I wanted to be sure that you're ready for that type of commitment."

"Yeah, I mean, I understand that. But, is there something that is making you question me coming?"

He shook his head and laughed a little to himself. "No, I just thought that you would change your mind once we started. Mostly because you'll be away from home a lot and your band would be just doing their own thing while you were gone. Some celebrities aren't...comfortable with being away from their band and families for that long."

Adam nodded, and I placed my hand on his thigh, so he would remember that I was there. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "How long would I be gone?" he asked, turning back to Gregory.

"The tour around the U.S., would take us about six, seven months. You can fly people to the shows every now and again if you want to."

"That's the U.S., but, what about the rest of the tour? What's the plan for that?" I sat there, staying to my self, listening to whole thing. But, before he can speak back up a brown haired waitress, who looks like she's in her twenties, came and took our orders. Considering that none of us have even looked at the menu yet, we ordered our drinks and an appetizer dish of stuffed peppers.

When the waitress finished taking our orders, they continued. "Um.." Greg thought about it before he said anything, probably making sure he was right. "After the U.S., tour, which starts up in April, well take maybe a month off for Christmas and New Years, stuff like that. Then start back up in February, so we can all take sometime off, plan shows and promote somethings, then we'll start touring, most likely in Canada or Mexico, then go from there."

Adam nodded, taking all of it into consideration. He laid his hand on top of mine, reminding me that he knew I was there. "That sounds like a plan, I guess."

"You can always drop out during the brake, if you really want to. There's no contract holding you with us or making you do anything. It's all up to me and you."

Just then the waitress came back with our drinks and that appetizer. I still just sat there quietly, I don't want to say anything to embarrass him, or me. Until Adam said something.

"So, we'll start the tour in April around the U.S., and I can fly a friend to any show?"

Greg nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

Just then he turned the attention to me. "Does that sound good to you, Tommy?" I kinda didn't know what to say. I still had a bad feeling about everything, and I didn't think about having an opinion in any of this.

"Um..Uh." I started, looking from Adam to Greg. "I don't see why I should have any issue with it." I smiled at both of them, forcing it a little bit. If Adam wants me to say something, I wouldn't know. "I can always fly out to see you guys."

Adam smiled. It was the happiest I've ever seen him. "I guess it's a deal." His voice was energetic and full of spirit. He was the happiest person in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Time flew by so fast. After that meeting with their manager, Adam has kept us so busy. In four, maybe five weeks we've done at least sixteen shows, and now it's the first week of April. The announcement was made mid March, that Adam Lambert would be touring with Queen, and the fans have gone crazy. I mean crazy. They have pretty much bought out all of the shows listed for the tour, and for the shows we've done. Questions have been asked to both of us through Twitter, Facebook, and normal fan mail. Mostly questions about the band, the times, how he feels, stuff like that. It's amazing the power Adam Lambert has on his glamberts. I mean amazing. If he says jump, they ask how high, if he says he's doing an interview, they are watching it, even if he says he likes this song, or this band, they go buy the album, or the song. It's outrageous.

So, I know I'm skipping around a little bit in my story, but, just hear me out. This is only the beginning. It's the opening week of the tour. Their first show is at a baseball game in California. Nothing huge; for them anyway. But, I'm already getting kinda lonely. With the busy schedules, we're usually to busy to do anything but work, and when we come home we're to tired to do anything else then take a shower and go to sleep. But, it wasn't really bugging me much at that point. It was nothing new to me. It was the same way on the GlamNation tour, and we were only friends then. So, what am I getting at? Well, let me tell you.

It's the day before the opening show. Adam, the band, and I have been from head to toe with work to do for the up coming tour. The dress rehearsal was going to be at the stadium that the game would take place. Set up has to be quick and easy, so it doesn't get in the way of the game. So, no stage, no set up, nothing but microphones, the guitars, and the drums. Weird. Why open their tour with a show that isn't...BAM! You know? Seems a little strange to me.

Anyway, all of us are are at the stadium to watch the dress rehearsal. By us, I mean Ashley, Isaac, and I. We are all wanting to see this come together perfect. If you didn't know, Adam is a perfectionist when it comes to the shows. He plans it out, step by step. Yeah, when he is with his own band, it's a little different. He has fun on stage, and shows the fans the real him. The one I fell for. The Adam Lambert who got into the music and did what he wanted to his bass/guitar/piano player. Don't you remember that I played piano at the AMA's? Yeah.

Well, the three of us are leaning up against the walls of the field, right in front of where they would be preforming. The grass was freshly mowed and the lines were newly painted. People were walking around, making sure things were set up right with the right people. The three of us weren't the only ones here, there were several other guys dressed in business attire, so I assumed that they were agents, managers, or someone else important, like maybe a president of something. I don't know.

Before I knew it, the guys were walking over here, preforming their first song. _Bohemian Rhapsody._ It was the song that Adam sang for his American Idol audition. It was a beautiful song.

The guitars started playing the cords, and the two main guys from Queen, Brian and Roger, came out beginning to sing. "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught on a landslide, no escape from reality." They walked slowly out onto the field, going opposite ways coming out. "Open your eyes," they sang, then strummed once more and pointed towards the sky. "Look up at the sky's, and see." Then brought their hands down slowly.

Then came Adam. He came out the same place the other two did, but, he stopped and sang his first line. "I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy."

He took his first step, then they sang together the next few lines. "Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low." As Brian and Roger were walking out around the opposite sides, Adam walked though the middle. They continued to sing in sync. "Can you feel the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me."

"To me," Adam sang that one line and it just shot chills down my spine. Adam continued to walk down in the middle of them. They all stopped and Roger, on Adams right, began walking towards him while he sang. "Mama, I just killed a man." He drug out the notes, and Roger stopped right next to him. Adam made a gun with his hand and looked down at it. "Put a gun against his head." Adam brought his hand up to Roger's, head and they both closed their eyes. "Pulled my trigger now he's dead." Then Roger bowed his head keeping his eyes closed and the Brian started making his way towards Adam, who continued singing. "Mama."

Again in sync Adam and Brian continued singing. "Life has just begun, And now I've gone and thrown it all away..." Then Roger lifted his head and sang with them, again. "Mama, oh, oh. I didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on carry on." The three of them were now walking towards us, where they were supposed to end up.

But, those next five words out of Adam's mouth were the most bone chilling words of all. Nothing had even happen yet, but those five words, made my heart brake a little. "As if nothing really matters."


End file.
